sonadow - suddenly you
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: Rouge is doing a "lil party" and seeing Shadow's feelings for "someone" she decides to act. One Shot, hope you like it. Sonadow, don't like? don't read and don't comment.


Hi Da, this is my first story in English so please be good with me, I'm almost learning the language, and the School ¬_ ¬ the School is not a big help, cause they repeat and repeat the same every year, so well, I'm learning by my own, is funny, I can read it but I can't write it, well, let's go inside the story.

**Sonadow – Suddenly you…**

I was tired and sad, every day the same, the work is killing me, Rouge, even if she is my friend I can't stand her when she is "in love" of someone, she talk by hours about him… and the worst of all… my love impossible is running always everywhere his feet carry him, he is free as the wind… how I wish could be free as he is, but I'm here, working as always, what can I do to come into his life?

-Shadow! –I heard, that is Rouge's voice

-what the heck do you want? –I asked pissed

-look who is here –I looked up and searched whatever she was pointing at… and I saw him, so perfect, so cute- is Sonic, why you don't go and talk with him?

-Shut up, Rouge –I said to her, of course I want! But I just can't, I saw him walk around in the quarter, wait a sec! What is he doing here? Omega who was near to him starts with a conversation and Sonic starts to laugh, about what? I don't know, the big-red robot pointed me.

-Thank you, Omega! –said Sonic, how innocent he look when he smiles.

-you're welcome, Sonic the hedgehog –Omega went on his way, Sonic is coming what am I supposed to do? I was so tempted to run away, but no, that is not my style, so the only thing I can do is: ignore him… even if it hurts.

-Hi Shads –said the blue hedgehog, he was as usually smiling

-what do you want this time? –I asked coldly, Sonic was blushed in a sec, but why?

-I-I just… come, let's go to another place please, one more private

-Then, let's go to the cafeteria, at this hour is empty –I suggested, as he nodded we headed to that place, as I said before, it was empty, both take seat- what do you want to talk about? –Sonic was silent, he looked down.

-C-could… you be my partner… in Rouge's masked birthday party

-she invited you?

-y-yes… Tails will go with Cream and I don't want to go with Amy so… I was wondering if you could be my partner –Sonic paused and looked away- s-so… w-what do you say?

I was thinking carefully what to say, I love him so much, but he may not love me, I was about to say something… but…

-of course Sonic, he happily accepts –said Rouge and when I wanted to try to talk she covered my mouth with her hand.

-are you sure? –asked Sonic, but I didn't said anything!

-Sure, will see you at 8:00pm, no delays –said she again

-Thank you! See ya tomorrow –Sonic said and in a sec he was gone, when Rouge withdrew her hand, at one point I yelled

-are you crazy?! What are you trying to do?! –I asked freaked out

-go and buy some cool costume and a mask, Sha-di-tou –she said relaxed, definitely I'm going to kill her

-I have work to do

-No, you don't have, I'll do everything for you and I'll talk with the Commander Abraham and solve all, so go –she pushed me out.

At the next day, I was ready, it was 7:30 pm, I'm on time, my clothes were casual, black pants and a vest, inside wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and of course white gloves, all I need is put on my mask but I can do it outside of Sonic's house. I left my apartment and walked to his home, once there, knocked on the door and waited while I put the mask, Tails appeared at the door.

-Oh! good night Shadow, Sonic is almost ready, come in, I'm already going to Cream's house, so please wait for him in the living room.

-Thanks –I said and come in, is sat on the couch and waited, Tails was gone and in the clock it just going to be the 8 pm. When the clock gave the 8 pm I heard

-I'm ready –I can't believe it, at the top of the stairs, there was who I expected, was dressed so adorable: his clothes were almost like mine, but the vest was brown, the suit nicely highlighted his figure and of course his mask, more than ever, my heart beat wildly, I wanted to kiss him, he was blushed, his beautiful green emeralds shining by the light, I walked and stop in front of the stairs I was not able to look away from him- and… what do you think –he looked away

.you… look… beautiful –I didn't know if that word was enough, but for me it wasn't , I extended my hand to him in an elegant way, somehow I had to impress him, I seriously wanted to be really close to his body and embrace him, take him away where no one could separate us, when he saw my act, started down the stairs, once close, extended his hand in response and put it on mine, as is customary for a gentleman to his partner, helped him finish lowering.

-You… look handsome –he whispered, is official, if someone does not tie me now, I swear I'll finish kidnapping him.

-are you ready? –I asked

-Yes I'm, let's go –he said, we went to the party and started dancing together, then, as if Rouge was reading my intentions, a song began to play, which is called Day Break of a Japanese guy named Junichi Kanemaru, I can't stand it anymore, I have to tell him the true about my feelings.

-Sonic…

-yes, Shadow?

-I want to tell you something important –I was a little bit nervous, we were still dancing, I looked into his beautiful eyes- I… I just… I just want to tell you… I lov… -I wasn't able to finish my sentence cause Sonic silenced me with a gently kiss, when we were separated I saw him confused,

-I love you too… just you –and again we kissed each other, we were so happy knowing that the other's heart belong us, suddenly he… confessed his feelings for me.

The end.


End file.
